culturefandomcom-20200222-history
She (Charles Aznavour song)
"She" is a song written by Charles Aznavour and Herbert Kretzmer and released by Aznavour as a single in 1974. The song was written as a theme tune for the British TV series Seven Faces of Woman. The song was also recorded in French, German, Italian and Spanish under the titles "Tous les visages de l'amour" (English: All the Faces of Love), "Sie" (English: She) "Lei" (English: She) and "Es" (English: She is), respectively. The song peaked at number 1 on the UK Singles Chart, stayed there for four weeks, and it was certified silver for shipments exceeding 250,000 units. It also reached number 1 in the Irish Charts, spending one week at the top. The song was recorded by Aznavour in several different languages aside from English, namely French and Italian, as well as Spanish and German. The song was less popular outside of the UK (where Seven Faces of Woman did not air); in France, the song narrowly missed the top 40, and in the United States, it failed to chart on the Billboard Hot 100 and charted on the lower end of the easy listening charts. Elvis Costello recorded a cover version of the song in 1999. This version, produced by Trevor Jones, was featured over the opening credits and final sequence of the film Notting Hill and charted throughout Europe. Track listing ;"She" – 7" 45 rpm record # "She" – 2:50 # "La barraka" – 2:45 ;"Lei" – 7" 45 rpm record # "Lei" # "La barraka" ;"She" (1999 re-release) – CD single # "She (Tous les visages de l'amour)" – 2:52 # "I Didn't See the Time Go By (Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer)" – 3:31 Charts and certifications Weekly charts Certifications Elvis Costello version Elvis Costello recorded a cover version of the song in 1999 for the soundtrack of the film Notting Hill. This version of the song peaked at number 19 in the United Kingdom, giving Costello his first top 20 hit in the United Kingdom in 16 years. Track listing ;2-track CD single – Europe (1999) # "She" – 3:10 # "Painted from Memory" – 4:12 ;3-track CD single – Europe (1999) # "She" – 3:08 # "This House Is Empty Now" – 5:11 # "What's Her Name Today?" – 4:11 ;CD single – United Kingdom (1999) # "She" – 3:08 # "Painted from Memory" – 4:14 # "The Sweetest Punch" – 4:09 Charts Laura Pausini cover Italian singer Laura Pausini also released an Italian language cover of the song, titled "She (Uguale a lei)". The song was recorded for a Barilla TV spot. The lyrics of the song were adapted by Pausini herself, and are therefore different from the lyrics of Aznavour's Italian-language version of his hit. It was also released as a digital single on 8 March 2006, but it was not featured on any of Pausini's studio albums. However, Pausini recorded a new version of the song, included in her greatest hits album 20 - The Greatest Hits. Live performances Pausini performed the song live for the first time during the final of Sanremo Music Festival 2006, when she was invited as a guest artist. A live version of the song was included in a medley performed on 2 June 2007, during her concert at the San Siro stadium in Milan, later released as a video album titled San Siro 2007. Track listing ;Digital download # "She (Uguale a lei)" – 2:59 Charts Other cover versions The song has been recorded by many different artists over the years. The most notable versions include: * American singer Jack Jones recorded a cover of the song for his 1975 album, What I Did for Love. It was released as a single and became a big hit in the Philippines. * Péter Máté created a Hungarian cover of the song. The first record containing this was only released after his death. * Dave Stewart and Terry Hall's short-lived project Vegas had a minor UK hit with the song in 1992, peaking at number 43 on the UK Singles Chart. * Israeli singer Matti Caspi released a Hebrew cover of the song in 2005. * Paul Byrom recorded a cover of the song while a member of Celtic Thunder; the song was released on the self-titled debut album and their concert DVD "The Show." *Former E.L.O. frontman Jeff Lynne released a cover version of the song on his 2012 album Long Wave. * The duo She & Him released a cover of the song on their 2014 album, Classics. * Richard Butler recorded a cover of the song in 2014 for the Gone Girl trailer. *Jay-R, the R&B prince, covered it for Philippine soap opera Beauty Queen. *CBBC used the song for a reflective montage at the end of the memorial retrospective My Sarah Jane, celebrating the long-running Whoniverse character Sarah Jane Smith following the death of actress Elisabeth Sladen. *Bryan Ferry covered it at the 2009 Cannes Film Festival with Aznavour joining him on stage at the end of the performance. *Leeteuk (이특) Korean singer and member of the group Super Junior sang it as his solo part in their concert Super Show 4 in 2011/2012 and is recorded on their live album released in July 2013 References External links * Category:Charles Aznavour songs Category:Elvis Costello songs Category:Laura Pausini songs Category:Jeff Lynne songs Category:1974 singles Category:1999 singles Category:2006 singles Category:Pop ballads Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Songs written by Charles Aznavour Category:Songs with lyrics by Herbert Kretzmer Category:1974 songs Category:Barclay Records singles